


More hair than she needs

by lotesse



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Tangled (2010), The Color Purple - Alice Walker
Genre: 5 Things, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Gen, Hair, Podfic Available, Self-Determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five female characters who cut their hair, and one who didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More hair than she needs

_Anne of Green Gables_

In the end Marilla had to crop Anne's hair quite close to remove all the green-dyed stuff, so that when she'd finished Anne's whole neck was exposed. The next day Gilbert Blythe made three algebra errors and blotted his copybook; you could see the whiteness of Anne's throat, the seashell curve of her ears, and he was enchanted. But the treat of having Anne lay that shorn boyish head on her shoulder, of getting to run her fingers through those short copper locks, of being allowed to touch the intimate curvature of the skull beneath, belonged to Diana Barry alone.

*

_Tangled_

Thing about hair is, it always grows back.

After only a few months Rapunzel's darkened curls brushed her shoulders, hanging down over her face like a shaggy veil.

“Would you like to do something with your hair, dear?” her mother asked.

“I understand why you won't let them cut it,” Eugene said. “Chopping off your hair like that, before – it was – I'm sorry.”

Alone in her room, Rapunzel looked up at her mirror. Her eyes were hidden by hair, part of her mouth obscured.

Squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breath, she reached into her craft box for her sharpest scissors.

 *

_The Color Purple_

Miss Celie's glowing like a lightbulb when she asks if she can cut my hair. I say, why? She says, “Would look pretty. Let me do for you, please, Shug.” Her eyes have that look like she wants something bad.

Celie's face is so sweet. You can tell just by looking at her that she's good all the way through. I never looked like that, not since I was a little girl. When Celie washes my hair I feel like that little girl again. She makes my hair baby-jesus lambswool short; she touches me and I think I glow too.

 *

_Star Trek: Voyager_

Mark had enjoyed undoing her hair; he'd said it changed her back from Starship Captain to human woman. She'd let him, the tactility of it pleasurable for her as well. But after a few months of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway cut off her hair. As the heavy dead weight sheared away she felt renewed in her commitment to ship, crew, circumstances. Follicular stimulation would be able to grow back her long coil within a week, admittedly, but still something had been cut away from her - and she'd been left the lighter for its loss. 

 *

_Star Wars_

After Leia finally made it back to the Rebel Base, exhausted and grieving and triumphant, Mon Mothma helped her comb out her hair. It had been a long time since it had last been unpinned.

“I hated my hair, growing up,” Leia said, as Mon struggled with a particularly nasty snarl. "I wanted to wear it short, like yours.”

“It's practical that way, and comfortable,” Mon agreed.

“I'll never be able to do that now. I'm the last princess of Alderaan; I couldn't possibly break with tradition.”

“Hold still,” Mon said. “It will only hurt worse if you make me tear these knots out.”

*


End file.
